


The devil's own

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series Will and Hannibal are in Alana's care. Some things can never be made right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil's own

Alana Bloom sighed. Hannibal Lecter was apprehended again which was a massive relief. He was under her care since he was still legally insane.  
How very convenient.  
Will Graham was with him.  
Will had been charged with murdering Francis Dolarhyde and Randall Tier. Lecter’s attorney had defended him and gotten him an insanity defense as well.  
There was really nothing to dispute that opinion on the man’s mind.  
Jack Crawford, resolute and impassive as granite had testified on Graham’s state of mind.  
Each word spoken was a tear.  
Graham got life without the possibility of parole.  
He wound up under Alana’s care too, and she put him in the cell next to Lecter.  
There was less trouble that way.  
Alana would occasionally threaten to move Will if Lecter misbehaved. It was all she could do to control him.  
Alana was brave, not blind.  
She should run, but she stayed.  
Margot would rather she left.  
Lecter’s obsession with Will remained a constant, as fixed as the northern star.

*  
Will Graham was a calm patient mostly.  
Sometimes someone would wind him up.  
Alana wished she could have done better by him, that she could appeal to the good that remained in him.  
Perhaps it wasn’t too late.  
*  
“What a lovely day,” said Lecter as if he wasn’t in a cell.  
“Yes,” said Alana.  
"Come to gloat?”  
“No. To see him,” said Alana.  
Will looked at her, but said nothing.  
“You do now,” said Lecter.  
“He won’t speak to me.”  
“Perhaps he has no words for you anymore..”  
“Yes.”  
“Will,” said Alana and tried to make eye contact. “I’m so sorry this happened. I’m so sorry you ever met him. He corrupted you and seduced you into evil. “  
“I’m not Satan, Alana,” Lecter chuckled.  
“No, you’ve been on earth far shorter a time.”  
“I walked into his world on my own,” said Will. “That’s on me.”  
“I can put you somewhere safer..”  
“No, no,” said Will. “I would never get him out of my head, he’s in every heartbeat.”  
“You can see another therapist.”  
“I’ve had enough therapy for a lifetime, doctor Bloom.”  
“Will,” she pleaded. “I can make it better.”  
“I told you Alana, I’m fine as I am. I belong with him.”  
“It’s not right,” said Alana. “There’s still good in you.”  
“No,” said Will.  
“Your wife can see you.”  
“She’s divorcing me. She never really loved me.”  
“So you give in to the devil.”  
Will nodded, almost sadly.  
Alana didn’t believe in God, but she knew a devil walked the earth.  
She left, hearing Lecter’s dark laughter echo in her mind.  
The he would spin his seductive lies around Will like a web.  
Alana had loved him once, but that was long ago.  
Alana left to see her wife and child and remember that there was still some good in the world.

*  
“We have never made physical love,” said Lecter to Graham.  
“No. Does it matter, Hannibal? We already know each other so well.”  
“Indeed my love. But if we ever escaped..”  
“I suppose we would fuck like bunnies.”  
“Yes we would. How would you like me to take you?”  
“Oh dirty talk. Well that would cheer me up.”  
“Go on, Will..”  
“Oh you would lick me all over, and bite me, drawing blood and then you’d drink it.  
I’d suck your cock, lick your balls.”  
“You filthy boy..”  
“You like it. I’d make you come in my mouth, and I’d drink your essence greedily, lapping it up.  
I would have you on your back, and lower myself down on you slowly..and I’d feel your cock fill the emptiness in me.”  
“Yes..”  
“I’d ride you, take my pleasure and then you’d flip me over and fuck me hard.”  
“Will..”  
“You’d make me beg you to go faster, then you’ d come in me..”  
“Already there, my love..” said Hannibal smugly.  
Will sighed, and then he let his pleasure drown out the world.  
“Yes. I liked that. Let’s do it again.”  
“Whenever you like. Until we can do it for real.”  
“You really think we’ll get out?”  
“Oh Will, let me tell you about the places we’ll see..”  
“Yes. Tell me about Argentina.”  
So the devil spun his seductive wiles, and his beloved followed into the deeper darkness happily.


End file.
